finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Aerith Gainsborough/Gameplay
Aerith is a playable character in Final Fantasy VII who also appears in a small role as a boss in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. Now called "Aerith," she is also a Digital Mind Wave option in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. In Final Fantasy VII she is the party's White Mage with good Magic stats able to heal and support with her Limit Breaks. She wields a rod, but her strength lies in her magic use. Aerith is also a date option for a scene in Gold Saucer, and is considered the default date as she starts with the highest compatibility with Cloud Strife. ''Final Fantasy VII Battle Aerith is lacking in physical stats, but makes up for it with her high magical stats. When Aerith first joins the party she is in the back row by default. She is a good spell caster and her Limit Breaks are supportive rather than damage-dealing. Aerith's victory pose is to brush down her clothes, smooth back her hair, and bow with her hand over her heart. Stats Her starting level is decided by the following formula: :party level -3 The playable characters require slightly different amounts of EXP to reach level 99. Aerith requires the most EXP for level 99: 2,484,643. Equipment Aerith wields various rods and staves that often have many Materia slots and boost her Magic, making her most suitable for wielding Magic and Summon Materia. One of her weapons, the Fairy Tale, can be acquired in Gongaga and has seven Materia slots, the most of any weapon up to that point and for some time after. Earlier, in the Train Graveyard, one can steal the Striking Staff, which has an attack of 32, an unusually high value for that point in the game, making her a useful physical attacker for a period when placed in the front row or given the Long Range Materia. Her joke weapon is the Umbrella, won from the Speed Square at Gold Saucer. As Aerith permanently leaves the party after Temple of the Ancients, her combat abilities are limited in comparison to the other party members who can acquire stronger weapons later. Aerith is the only character whose ultimate weapon, Princess Guard, has normal Materia growth, and seven Materia slots. The weapon functions like Cloud's Yoshiyuki, increasing in attack power proportional to the numbers of KO'd allies. When Aerith leaves the party at the end of Temple of the Ancients, the player loses the weapon and armor she was equipped with, but gets back her equipped accessory and Materia. It is possible to open the menu after the Demons Gate battle during the scene Cloud lunges at Aerith at the bottom of the pit, and change her equipment. Limit Breaks Aerith's Limit Breaks revolve around healing and buffing the party, most of them restoring HP and curing status ailments. Aerith's ultimate Limit Break is Great Gospel, which fully heals the party and makes them temporarily invincible. For Aerith to use the technique it has to be taught to her before reaching the end of the Temple of the Ancients. Date mechanics The party member who takes Cloud Strife on a date during the party's second plot-related visit to Gold Saucer is decided by a hidden value in the game determined by the player's dialogue and party member choices. Depending on the player's choices, Cloud may go on a date with Aerith, Tifa, Yuffie, or even Barret. How each character is chosen is based upon a hidden value in the game's code, which cannot be viewed without hacking. Aerith starts with the highest value, at 50, and is thus considered the default date option. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Aerith is fought as a boss in the Training Mode. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' Healing Wave is a Limit Break used by Zack when Aerith's portrait lines up in the Digital Mind Wave during a modulating phase. It acts similar to Great Gospel, healing Zack of all negative status ailments, granting him invincibility and restoring a large amount of AP, MP and HP, also increasing them beyond their max amounts if enough is healed. Zack can use Healing Wave after meeting with Aerith, since the beginning of chapter 5. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy VII